


Summer Endeavors (The High-Heeled Remix)

by widgenstain



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles in a Wheelchair, Drag Queens, Dragneto, Erik is a dorkface too, Foot Fetish, Handwaving, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Shoes, Size Kink, Wheelchair Sex, author also saw Kinky Boots and obviously liked it a lot, tucking doesn't work like that and the author knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: Not many businesses in the state of New York can look back on 250 years of history, but Xavier&Sons can. Excellent customer service is one of their trademarks and for his favourite, colourful customer, Charles spares no efforts. Especially no efforts in backstage storage room of the burlesque club said favourite customer performs in.





	Summer Endeavors (The High-Heeled Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Summer Endeavors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922610) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> THIS WAS MEANT TO BE CUTE AND FLUFFY TEEN RATED FUN, WHY DID THIS TURN INTO PORN AGAIN? WHY??!

The wheels of the light-weight wheel chair almost glided over the pavement as Charles determinedly pushed himself along the road. Not many businesses in the state of New York could look back on 250 years of history, but Xavier and Sons was one of them. One of the reason they had made it so far, was that they took their customer service very seriously. The need for handmade shoes had started to dwindle long before Charles had been born, therefore every customer was even more precious. Preserving their BEST customer was the reason why Charles had made those last-minute alterations personally and decided to deliver them in person as well. Nothing but excellent customer service, nothing whatsoever. The fact that said customer wasn’t just one person, but a wild group of burlesque performers, currently residing in the Coco Lounge had nothing to do with it. Nor the fact that these shoes were for Erik, who first had come into Charles’ shop three weeks ago.

Skinny, tall but not too tall, five-day shadow, jeans and T-shirt. Handsome but nothing that would really stand out in a crowd. He had lovely, elegant feet though, and, to Charles’ delight, showed them off in a pair of expensive sandals. He might have drooled a bit over those feet and choked on the drool when Erik had announced what he was looking for.

It wasn’t the first time Charles had made something like that, especially not in the last few months since the Coco Lounge had attracted a steadily growing audience, but the thought Erik had put into the design and into the details surprised Charles.  
As did the specifications on the steel he was supposed to use in the reinforced heel.

A quick telepathic glance though had affirmed his suspicions: the man was a metallokinetic mutant. That was when Charles’ interest truly spiked. Because burlesque was one thing, men in drag another, but those two combined with mutant powers and the loveliest Greek feet Charles had had the honour to hold and touch in quite a while?

He might have made some strange, embarrassing, and clearly turned-on sounds during Erik’s first visit. And the following. Then, during the third visit, he definitely made some angry sounds, since Erik had terrible political points of view and needed to be convinced of how wrong he was. The fourth time Erik had stopped by, most of Charles sounds had been muffled by Erik’s mouth on his, as they made out like teenagers in the store. In plain sight, with Erik seated securely in Charles’ lap. Raven’s amused clearing of her throat when she came back from her lunch break was what finally and awkwardly had separated them. Just in time before it would have stopped being PG-13, much to Charles’ chagrin.

Now the shoes were done though and Charles couldn’t wait to bring them to Erik fast enough, see him again and to maybe right some wrongs done by Raven's interruption. He also couldn't wait to finally see what the shoes would look like on stage. On Erik’s beautiful feet.

The show had already started when Charles arrived. “Stage Entry” it said above him and he was buzzing with excitement. The beautiful girl with the dragonfly wings he had made the ballet high heels for, greeted him with a smile and let him in. The changing room was busy and filled with clutter that made it hard to navigate through, but at the end, in front of one of those beautifully illuminated mirrors Charles only knew from the movies, sat Erik.

No wig, no frills, not even make-up to hide the hint of a beard shadow on the square jaw. Just long lashes and dramatic eye-make up applied to the handsome face. He wore a lilac corset but Charles knew that that waist didn’t need to be cinched and that those shoulders were also impressive clothed. Now though, the exquisitely toned muscles were bare and revealed to Charles’ eyes in all their breadth and glory.

The outfit itself was as simple as a feathered drag outfit could be, yet the unusual contrast of the stark, wiry and masculine features, the highly erotic clothing that left little to the imagination and the almost girlish, innocent colours gave the look a sense of drama that enticed Charles in all new ways.

Erik’s smile enticed him in very familiar ways. Wide, toothy and quite a bit menacing if it hadn’t been for the genuine joy Charles’ powers always picked up on, it had fascinated him ever since the first time he’d seen it. And that smile was about to get a whole lot bigger.

The gorgeous outfit wasn’t finished yet, not without the over-knee boots Charles carried on his lap. Purple leather to hug those strong runner’s calves, aluminium hooks hidden in it, to keep the leather in place, all leading down to six-inch reinforced heels that would have bent those beautiful feet in all painful ways, if Charles had known his craft less. They were a true masterpiece and Charles could tell that Erik understood when he examined them. He ran his long, elegant fingers over the material, a smile playing on his lips, but he didn’t put them on. Instead he returned them to Charles who seemed to startle out of a fascinated trance:

“They’re perfection."

"So… why don't you put them on?"

"Because I want you to put them on for me."

For a second Charles thought he hadn’t heard right. But Erik leaned back on his chair and stretched out his right leg for Charles. The noise of the changing room suddenly became a dim buzz in the background. All Charles could focus on was the tanned, shaved, naked leg before his eyes.

He wasn’t sure if he really said the “with pleasure” as he ran his hand over the the bare skin or if he just projected it, but he most definitely felt it.  
Charles took the surprisingly delicate ankle between his fingers and caressed the bone. He didn’t imagine the shiver that ran through Erik. He traced the tendons and veins to the elegant toes before he carefully he guided the foot into the shaft.

They fit perfectly, but he hadn’t expected otherwise. Neither had Erik judging by the pleased eyes that never left him. Charles slowly and diligently laced him up, pulling the shoe tight, but not too tight, the pattern the lace painted on the backside all in perfect symmetry. When he reached the top, he had to lean in to secure the hidden hooks around the toned muscles.

It put him closer to Erik; closer to where Erik had tucked himself in the tight shorts. Charles mouth watered at the thought of it, but he still reverted his gaze to the boot that now sat perfectly on the thigh.  
Without a second of hesitation he leaned in and kissed the area where the material met skin. It was a soft kiss, but still one with confidence and expectation. He didn’t look Erik in the eyes, not until he had carefully assisted him with the other boot and kissed the same area with much reverence. Only then he turned his eyes up to Erik who looked speechless and more than a little torn.

He reached for Charles’ face, his hand gentle on his chin as he caressed Charles’ cheekbones. He lightly let his thumb glide over Charles’ lips, pressed down the lower one, as if to reassure himself of the kisses he had received. Charles hid his smile as best as he could before he nipped on the finger and playfully drew the thumb in. He nibbled the tip lightly before he let it slip past his teeth and he licked and sucked on it. The soft flesh in his mouth, Erik’s stifled moan in his ears, Charles didn’t care where he was any more. He didn’t care who might see him either, he wanted what should have been his back at his store, before Raven showed up and ruined the most fun he had in SUCH a long while…

Then Erik pulled back.

“Hold that thought.”

Erik's pupils were blown wide, his voice was shaky and he definitely had nothing against where this had been progressing to, but he had a show to perform and he was a true professional. He swiftly slipped into his feather crown and cape, grabbed Charles’s face with both hands, kissed him on the lips with so much promise and swayed off in his new, glorious overknees.

The club was bursting from its seams, the mood was high and so was Charles off it. Laughter, cheers and shouts of encouragement everywhere. The mix of alcohol, arousal, fascination and joy that rushed through his tattered shields only added to Charles’ ecstatic state. But when Erik finally appeared on stage his mind was clear and spellbound by Magenta.

Erik floated on stage with ease, how much control it took to make it look so effortless! Charles was in awe. Then, as soon as he landed dramatically and the music changed, Erik shook off his cape and strutted his stuff like the world belonged to him.

Energetic and sensual in equal parts with some of the best use of ferromagnetic powers Charles had ever seen, flawlessly incorporated in a top-notch burlesque show. If Charles hadn’t been aroused before, he was now. Control of one’s powers excited him, creative use of powers did so too and if they were used in such a unique, yet perfectly appealing to Charles' proclivities environment, he was gone. The show took the pace up by a few notches: the music became wilder, Erik’s gestures filled with more aggressiveness and Charles saw how he hadn’t lied when he’d said how his politics influenced his art too. The performance surmounted in chain flying sparks, ruffled feathers and quite a bit of cleverly placed BDSM aesthetics that froze to a still life of spell-binding eroticism with the last beat. The crowd cheered loudly, whistled, and Charles clapped until his hands hurt.

Erik, however, only searched for Charles’ face in the crowd and when he found him, his still concentrated face lit up. With a simple, subtle nod he gestured Charles to come back backstage. Charles wheeled himself down the hallway faster than he’d had at any basketball tournament, ignoring patrons and performers alike in his way. He needed to see Erik and tell him every thought this instant. Yet in the back, he didn’t find him.

He was about to use his powers when a very-pale faced Alex quickly ran from a storage room where he had been re-stacking props.  
Charles knew where to go. Erik had taken off the feathers, his short hair was messed up under the cap, he was sweating from the physical exertion and his make-up definitely was not as precise anymore. Instead an excited flush coloured his cheeks. In other words, he seemed even more attractive to Charles than he had before. He wanted to tell Erik, but before any praise could pass his lips, Erik made a relieved sound and with a few step he was on him; quite literally as he pushed aside the armrests of Charles’ chair with his powers and hopped in his lap.

“You were brilliant, absolutely brilliant!”, Charles managed to pant out during the quick moments Erik’s mouth left his.

“Needed to be, you were watching, needed to be worthy of your admiration and your shoes.”

Charles gulped and stared up at Erik.

“Don’t say that, you’re worth so much, you’re worth so much more!!”

Erik groaned into the kiss and pressed his sweaty, glittery self even closer to Charles.

“How much am I worth?”

“Everything all the applause, all the recognition, all the beautiful shoes. You’re perfect.”

The “for me” almost slipped in but Charles grabbed the small buttocks in the flimsy shorts instead and every astonishment over how deep his feelings already seemed to run became a minor matter.

“Do you want me to show you?”

Erik looked at him, the dark make-up in such contrast with the colourful, questioning eyes. Then a smile bloomed on his lips and with a husky voice that did not conceal any of the lust carousing through him he said:

“Yes. Show me.”

He sat up and unhooked his corset in the front, slowly and teasingly revealing his naked chest to Charles’ who greeted it with dedicated lips. He wanted to taste Erik, to see what he could do to him like this and to see just how sensitive Erik was.

“Very” it turned out, as Erik writhed on him, not even remotely concerned with the sounds he made or who might hear them outside of the storage room.  
Charles ran his fingers over the shaft of firmly tied shoes, up the muscular thighs and to the tucked crotch that must have been painful at this point... Erik laughed.

  
“It’s not comfortable, that’s for sure. Give me a second.”

  
He shoved down his shorts and Charles stared with fascination as Erik pulled his penis back in place Then he stared twice as fascinated because it really could not have been easy to hide that.

“Does it hurt?”, he asked while he already touched him and the slightly stressed expression vanished from Erik’s face. In its place a blissed-out smile appeared.

“Not anymore…”

It had been a while since Charles had given head (TOO LONG). Even longer since he had given head in his chair, but once again Erik’s powers were incredibly useful. He lifted himself higher with the molten armrests when Charles pulled him closer, bringing his frankly glorious cock on mouth-level with Charles. He licked his lips and looked up into Erik’s half-lidded eyes. Now. With one hand he guided Erik into his mouth and sucked. With his other hand, he grabbed Erik’s muscular calf in the pink leather tightly. The moans that followed were in unison and Charles couldn’t have dreamed up the obscene sounds better in all his masturbation fantasies.

It was quick and dirty. The sexual tension brewing between them ever since Erik had asked for overknees that made him look like a god from the planet sex had finally found its resolve. Charles was greedy and had beaten his gag reflex into submission years ago, Erik had been high on endorphins ever since Charles had put the shoes on him and the last bit of his control went out the window when Charles let him slide deeper than any man had ever before. Charles took the desperate thrusts with avaricious glee and when he moaned around the cock so loudly that no one standing outside the storage room could mistake what was going on, Erik’s hips stuttered, he huffed and came with pained relief on his face.

Charles coughed and swallowed to the nervous, unbelieving giggle that slipped past Erik’s lips. He fell back down into Charles’ lap, seeking the heat of his fully clothed body like a cat. Charles let him and kissed him, Erik’s taste thick in his mouth, before he realised from the dull spark in his groin what Erik was chasing. Charles was hard in his trouser. Hello there, old friend! Charles grinned into their shared kiss and put his hands on Erik’s waist to still him.

“It doesn’t work like that, I fear”, he whispered.

Erik’s eyes were wide and the delicious layer of “fucked-out“ had been added to his general post-show dishevelment.

“I want to make it good for you too.”

“It was. So good, that show alone was the sexual highlight of… a long, long long time. But for that”, he dragged Erik’s ass right into his crotch, “I need some supplies I only have at home.”

Erik looked at him for a few seconds, flapped his fake lashes, waiting, waiting until Charles realised:

“Will you come home with me? Please?”

Erik grinned and unfolded from his undoubtedly uncomfortable position in Charles’ lap.

“If you ask so nicely!”, he leaned forward and kissed Charles again, “of course. Let me get my clothes first.”

Charles nodded with some disappointment on his face. He rather liked the half-discarded attire on Erik. He liked how naked Erik was except for the shoes he had made for him.

“Do you need my help with the boots?”

“No.”

Erik turned in them, the powerful Magenta suddenly very present again in the room.

“ _These_ I’m keeping on.”


End file.
